


One Last Thing

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Tries To Use His Words, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, M/M, Post Season/Series 15, coming from someone who actually liked the finale, no beta we die like dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean is dead.Now all he needs to do is find Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t @ me but I actually liked the finale. Cas could have been in there at the end, but it was a satisfying ending for me. Still on the canon Destiel train :)

Bobby hadn’t been lying when he had said time was weird in Heaven. Dean had no idea how long he had been driving by the time he got to that bridge, it could have been 10 minutes, could have been a century. But regardless, he had time to think.

_I’m dead_

For some reason, that didn’t worry him. He had gone out well—saving people, hunting things, like he had always said he would. Sam would be okay. He had said so, he had told Dean it would be okay, and Dean believed him. Sam would get through it; he could get out of hunting, find Eileen, and live the apple-pie picket-fence life he had always wanted to.

Sam would be okay.

_He better take care of Miracle,_ Dean thought, taking a curve in the road. He bit his lip. Calmness, the peace he had always wanted was in front of him, but something didn’t seem right.

_“Cas helped.”_ Cas had helped restore Heaven, which meant he was out of the empty.

Which meant...

Dean’s prayer froze in his throat, froze in his mind. He wanted to call out to Cas now, but something—logic?—stopped him. He needed time; time to process, time to think about what Cas had said, and what he needed to say to the angel in return. They had never had enough time, but here...

Dean stopped on the bridge. He stepped out of the car and looked over the edge of the bridge: at the water, at the sky—at everything Heaven should have always been. _Cas helped_.

There was a noise behind him.

_Sam?_

For a split second, Dean was terrified that Sam hadn’t kept going—that he, for whatever reason, hadn’t been able, and died instead.

Thank Jack he hadn’t.

***

They talked. Sam told Dean about his life—everything from the big parts: _“I married Eileen, had a kid—_ to the little stuff— _“tried to start a garden after a while. Do you have any idea how hard it is to grow decent carrots?”_

It made Dean smile. Even if the time since he had died hadn’t seemed like much, it felt like a lot. It probably had something to do with the skewedness of time here, but that didn’t seem to bother Dean too much, either.

  
Dean rolled his eyes when Sam told him he had named his kid after him. _“_ _One kid, and that’s the name you pick?”_

Sam had punched him in the shoulder.

***

The sun set eventually.

Sam left, but not without the promise he would see Dean again soon.

And then Dean was alone again, staring up at the stars. _Well,_ he thought, leaning against Baby. _Now is as good a time as any._ He shook out his suddenly sweaty hands. _Don’t think too hard._

“Cas?” He called softly, looking up at the sky. The stars twinkled in response. Everything remained silent, and Dean could feel the hope that had lodged its way in his chest start to crumble slightly. _Knew it was too good to be true._ he sighed. _So much for that._

He had begun to climb back into Baby and start driving again—where exactly, he didn’t know, but he’d find the bunker eventually—when he heard it.

“Hello, Dean.”

Slowly, like he wasn’t sure whether or not what he heard was real or not, Dean turned around. “Cas,” he breathed, and suddenly he was running towards the angel at full speed and had him in the tightest hug known to man a second later. “You’re okay.”

“I... I think so,” Cas replied, returning Dean’s hug. Dean stepped back after a moment, just to make sure Cas was all there. _Not alive, but neither am I. He’s_ here _though, and that’s what matters._

“I love you, too,” Dean blurted before his rational mind could catch up with his mouth and stop him. The shock in Cas’ blue eyes was unmistakable.

“Dean,” he started. “You don’t have to—“

“I’m not saying this out of some sense of obligation,” Dean interrupted. “I need... I need to say this, because if I don’t, eternity is gonna be really awkward.” He swallowed, opened his mouth, closed it again, decided words weren’t his strong suit, promptly yanked Cas forward by the lapels of his trench coat, and kissed him—hard.

Cas looked kind of dazed when Dean pulled back. _Fuck. Did I misread what he said in the dungeon?_ “Sorry. I—“

_“No.”_ Cas practically growled. Dean nearly fell into Baby because _Jesus—who knew Cas’ voice could do that?_ “I want—I was just... shocked.” He tilted his head.

Dean nodded in both understanding and agreement. “What do you say we go home?” He gestured at the passengers side of the Impala. “I’ve got space.”

Cas smiled slightly. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
